Midnight meeting
by AllAndrea
Summary: Draco gets in trouble and Harry helps him out of it.


Draco was too busy dreaming and too tired to remember the fake step in the stair. He cursed as his left foot sank down and into the floor. He wasn't supposed to be there, so he was in trouble if he got caught. He kept pulling in his foot when he heard footsteps far away. He held his breath and begged the other person to change his or her mind and walk the other way. But soon he heard the footsteps up the stairs. Draco hoped it was a scared first-year he could threaten to help him and then make him shut up about it.

–Nox, he whispered. The light from the wand went out and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness when he heard the person coming closer. Who was out at this time of night? The footsteps slowed down and Draco could see a dark figure coming out of the shadows. It was way to big to be anyone under fourteen, and looked too young and muscular to be a professor. He wasn't afraid, after all, he was sixteen, and people knew not to mess with a Malfoy.

The person moved forward and from the flickering light of a lamp above them he saw a pair of sparkling emerald eyes. The unclear figure had formed into a beautiful boy he knew all to well.

-Potter, Draco sneered. He felt his heart beat hard against the ribs.

-Well hello to you too! Potter smiled at him and Draco almost melted into the floor just by the sight.

-What do you want? Draco tried to hide the emotions raging under the surface.

-Just a midnight walk, and I think mine were a bit more successful than yours, right? Harry grinned, but something devilish was in his eyes. Draco just stared at him as he tried to think of something smart to say.

-Oh shut it and help me up! He hadn't even realised he'd said it before Harry leaned down held out his arm just out of reach.

-You have to pay, you know that?

-What? Pay what? Draco got more frustrated for every minute, and now it was obvious that Potter was playing with him.

-Well, if I said it, would you still want my help? No matter what it is? The smile seemed to fade a bit from the face of the Gryffindor.

-Deal, Draco said, just caring about getting up and to the common room before they got busted. Harry leaned down and as he whispered to Draco the blonde could feel the sweet sent that seemed to follow Harry everywhere. He gasped as he heard what Harry suggested. The raven-haired boy leaned back with a twinkle in his eyes.

-Okay, one, two, three! Harry pulled as hard as he could, and Draco kicked with the leg that was free of the trap. Still, the Slytherin was stuck.

-We have to try another way. What if you hold around my waist and then pull? Draco was stressed out and had achieved a suiting red colour around his neck and the top of his chest. He had loosened the shirt long ago, just after Harry had thrown his on the floor. Harry had to admire the pale boy as he worked to get out of the trap. He had a slim but still muscular body and he was perfectly built to be a seeker in quidditch. As Harry grabbed the other boy's waist and pulled the floor gave up the fight. Draco came up from the floor, Harry tripped and they landed on top of each other. Harry was extremely aware of how close Draco was to him and his heart almost pounded out of his chest. Both boys breathed fast and the Gryffindor felt the tension in Draco radiating through the few clothes that were on. They were exhausted after the fight with the floor, and for a moment they just lay there and tried to catch their breath and trying to figure out what had happened. Then Draco seemed to come to his senses, and he rolled of Harry and onto the floor. His skin paled a bit and he instantly looked more like himself.

-Thanks, Draco muttered. Harry tried to catch his eyes without success.

-No problem, not the first time I've helped someone out of that step.

-Oh no? And I suppose they had to… The rest of the sentence hung in the air between them.

-No, that's something I saved for a special one, Harry said with eyes twinkling. He could see a slight blush appearing on Draco's cheeks, getting brighter and brighter for every second Harry was staring at him.

Harry couldn't keep from grinning. Malfoy was just too cute when he blushed. The Slytherin noticed the grin and he smiled shyly. His smoky grey eyes sparkled like never before and he leaned a bit closer to Harry. Harry took Draco's cheek in his hand and he leaned into the kiss. Just as their lips parted he could feel something wet running down Draco's cheek. He glanced up and he saw that the other boy was crying. A bit shocked he sat back and wondered what he had done wrong. Then he saw a wonderful thing. The most joyful smile he had ever seen spread across Draco's face. He relaxed and pulled the boy closer to him.

-Hey, what are you crying for?

-It's just that I have waited for that so long now, and when I finally got the chance I didn't have a clue what I were supposed to do, Draco mumbled. Harry wiped away the tears that were running down Draco's cheek.

-Don't worry, you were perfect. You are perfect. Draco smiled even wider and Harry couldn't resist the sudden urge to kiss him again. This time the kiss lasted longer and he could feel the Slytherin relax against his body. He rested his arms around Draco's waist and hugged him. When he broke the kiss Draco's eyes were dry. They sat and smiled at each other when they heard footsteps.

-What the heck? Draco whispered as the person came closer, moving fast judging by the steps.

-Move, move, get into a cupboard or something! No, no, under this! Harry suddenly remembered that he had the invisibilitycloak with him, and as he threw it over Draco and himself he saw the person come around the corner. They held they breath and pushed themselves against the wall, hoping to be too small and too quiet to notice. The shadow turned into a person and they saw a boy from Hufflepuff run past them and down in the direction of his common room. Once again, they could breathe normally.

-Hey Potter, why don't we meet here again tomorrow night? Malfoy suddenly had his old smirk back and he sounded more confident than ever. Harry smiled.

-Eight o'clock?


End file.
